2001 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2001.'' 2001 January * 1 January - Ray Walston dies. * 5 January - Nancy Parsons dies. * 6 January - Scott Marlowe dies. * 17 January - airs. :- Gordon Belljohns Love dies. * 22 January - UK VHS release: VOY volume 6.13 (end season 6). * 23 January - Arthur Bernard dies. * 24 January - airs. * 31 January - airs. * Robert Gentile dies. February * 5 February - UK VHS release: Star Trek: Voyager - Movies volume 3. * 7 February - airs. * 9 February - Decipher acquires FANtastic Media and takes over publishing of Star Trek: Communicator. * 14 February - airs. * 21 February - airs. * 28 February - airs. March * 7 March - airs. * 13 March - John A. Alonzo dies. * 19 March - UK VHS release: TNG volume 4.1, VOY volume 7.1. April * 3 April - Pocket Books The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book Volume II published. * 7 April - David Graf dies. * 9 April - Star Trek: Voyager wraps shooting. The sets, many of which dated back to 's aborted Star Trek: Phase II and were also used for Star Trek: The Next Generation and most of the motion pictures, are dismantled soon following. * 11 April - airs. * 18 April - airs. * 19 April - George F. Slavin dies. * 25 April - airs. * 27 April - Jack Murdock dies. May * 2 May - airs. * 7 May - UK VHS release: TNG volume 4.2, VOY volume 7.2. * 9 May - airs. * 10 May - Paramount Pictures officially announces that the next Star Trek series will be called Enterprise and will be set approximately one hundred years before the original series. Creators and executive producers are Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. * 14 May - Filming on Enterprise begins with the pilot, . * 16 May - airs. * 23 May - The two-hour series finale of Star Trek: Voyager, , airs on UPN. Promos for Enterprise are featured during commercial breaks. :- Harry Townes dies. * 26 May - Anne Haney dies. June * 1 June - Several scenes for the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode were filmed on Paramount Stage 18 including the "sun porch" flashback scenes, bridge scenes, and the scenes in the cramped crawlspace. * 4 June - UK VHS release: TNG volume 4.3, VOY volume 7.3. * 12 June - Several scenes for the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode were filmed on location in Bakersfield, California which stood in as Broken Bow, Oklahoma. * 13 June - Several scenes for the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode were filmed on location in Bakersfield, California which stood in as Broken Bow, Oklahoma. * 19 June - Four scenes for the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode were filmed on location in Malibu. July * 2 July - UK VHS release: TNG volume 4.4, VOY volume 7.4. * 16 July - UK VHS release: TNG volume 4.5, VOY volume 7.5. * 31 July - Fred Carson dies. August * 1 August - Lola McNalley dies. * 6 August - UK VHS release: TNG volume 4.6, VOY volume 7.6. September * 3 September - UK VHS release: TNG volume 4.7, VOY volume 7.7. * 5 September - Robert H. Raff dies. * 16 September - The BBC shows their second Star Trek Night. * 26 September - Enterprise premieres on UPN with the two-hour episode . October * 1 October - The National Network (TNN) gains exclusive US syndication rights to Star Trek: The Next Generation. The network runs a five-day marathon, Next Gen on TNN: The Five Day Mission, featuring 77 episodes spanning all seven years of the series, hosted by Jonathan Frakes, Michael Dorn, Marina Sirtis, and Wil Wheaton. :- UK VHS release: TNG volume 4.8 (end season 4), VOY volume 7.8. November * 5 November - UK VHS release: VOY volume 7.9. * 6 November - ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (Director's Edition) is released on DVD in Region 1. * 7 November - Bobby Bass dies. December * 3 December - UK VHS release: VOY volume 7.10. * 16 December - Roy Brocksmith dies. * 19 December - Jeffrey Alan Chandler dies. * 24 December - UK VHS release: VOY volume 7.11. cs:2001 (produkce) fr:2001 productions it:Produzioni del 2001 nl:2001 producties